vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spirits
The Spirits were the totality of all non-living witches who inhabit the Other Side. The Spirits are extremely powerful and are considered the binding force between the elements of the Earth and the forces of nature. Description As powerful spiritual beings, the Spirits are known to possess an ethereal field of collective knowledge that can be accessed by any witch who calls upon their assistance. It is known that witches who call upon the Spirits for help must practice a form of Spirit Magic. Spirit Magic draws energy from the Spirits and may be used for either negative or positive purposes. Unlike other forms of magic, Spirit Magic is highly dependent on the cooperation of the Spirits and can only be used as the Spirits see fit. If a witch abuses the magic bestowed upon them, the Spirits may break the connection, preventing the witch from harnessing their power. Known Former Spirits *Aja *Aja's Coven members *Astrid Malchance (Presumably) *Ayana *Bonnie Bennett* *Bree *Emily Bennett *Esther Mikaelson* *Gloria *Gregor *Greta Martin *Jonas Martin *Luka Martin *Maddox *Maria *Markos *Mary-Alice Claire (Presumably) *Mia *Sheila Bennett *Silas *The Travelers *The Witch of The Five *Qetsiyah *99 other Spirits Trivia * Qetsiyah was indirectly responsible for the existence of spirits. By creating the Other Side, she prevented the souls of deceased supernatural beings from finding peace, thus trapping deceased witches on the Other Side. * Spirits are essentially ghosts of the witch species on the Other Side. ** They are also the only type of ghosts who are able to interact with one another. ** They often communicate with other living witches as well according to several accounts. * Spirits retain their ability to use magic on the Other Side even going as far as having the ability to give other ghosts a physical foothold with the right circumstance. ** As such, spirits are able to inhibit the bodies of the living although they prefer to possess their descendants. ** However, they require a talisman in order to interact mystically with the physical world. * The two oldest known spirits inhabiting the Other Side were Qetsiyah and Silas at the time of its collapse. * Since the Other Side has been destroyed, it is currently unknown if spirits can still exist, at least on Earth. * Witches have the power to transport spirits into other bodies. * Witches who enter the Ancestral Plane through consecration are exempted from this rule ** These spirits are known as the Ancestors instead and reside in New Orleans. *The Spirits tortured Sheila Bennett as a result of Bonnie Bennett's use of dark magic. *According to Sheila, the spirits talk, the fact that she knew this could mean that she was able to hear them or all witches are able to hear the spirits of the Other Side. *The Anchor is exempt from becoming a spirit, but withholds the ability to communicate with the Spirits. Gallery TOS1.png TOS3.png SpiritMagic1.png SpiritMagic3.png SpiritMagic6.png SpiritMagic9.png SpiritMagic10.png Hotspot1.png Witch house.jpg See also Category:Groups Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Species Category:Witchcraft Category:Witch Covens Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Unseen Characters